You Really Should Stretch First
by DottieP
Summary: Quinn decides to try a hot yoga class with Santana one Saturday morning. She likes it…a lot. Same universe as "Office Hours," "Easy Like Sunday Morning," "A Little Shopping," and "Seeing You for the First Time Again.


**You Really Should Stretch First**

**Summary**: Quinn decides to try a hot yoga class with Santana one Saturday morning. She likes it…a lot. Same universe as "Office Hours," "Easy Like Sunday Morning," "A Little Shopping," and "Seeing You for the First Time Again.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: Amidst writing "Seeing You for the First Time Again," I felt the need to write more porn. An image of Naya doing yoga popped into my head. You try—or want—to get rid of that picture. Instead of working, I needed to get this out of my system.

_Saturday morning_

They were both getting ready in their respective walk-in closets at opposite ends of their large master bedroom.

"Hey hon, have you seen my mat," called Quinn from the depths of her closet. She waited for a response; it didn't come. She exited and walked across to the other closet. The blonde found Santana bent over tying her shoes, so she did what any normal person would do: she leaned against the doorframe and just admired the view. The brunette's very firm ass was (unfortunately) clothed in tight black workout capri pants that she wore like a second skin. Quinn wasn't complaining.

Santana finally stood up straight and turned around to find Quinn still leering.

"Stalker," Santana teased with a smile.

"Of course," Quinn retorted with a matching smile. "Actually, I was wondering if you've seen my mat. It's not in my closet."

"Yeah, I have it," Santana said, turning to grab both of their mats.

"Thanks. Hey, would you mind if I tried your class today?" They walked out of the mini-room together heading towards the front door.

"I don't see why not. This class doesn't always fill up. Why?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, just wanted to try something new. And, it obviously works," Quinn noted as she raked her eyes over Santana's form. Both women had put on jackets over their sports bras, but Quinn could envision chiseled abs and sculpted arms underneath that pullover.

"Perv," Santana teased. "Your hatha has been working. I could bounce a roll of quarters off your abs, Q," Santana beamed, punctuating her words with a smack on Quinn's rock hard ass. Quinn just shook her head as they walked out the door.

####

The pair rolled out their mats next to each other and waited for the yoga instructor to start the class. Once she started, the two women focused on themselves, on the breath, on clearing their minds. About halfway through, as they were moving through another asana, Quinn glanced over at Santana. They were extending out of chair pose into mountain pose when the blonde just stared. It was the thin blanket of sweat that shimmered off of mocha skin that drew her eyes. She followed a bead down a supple neck, over a strong collarbone, down in the valley between two perfect, heaving breasts. Quinn unconsciously licked her lips.

_Really? In yoga class, Fabray? Get your shit together_.

She shook her head and rejoined the class, focusing on her breathing while in mountain pose. They entered another asana, and Quinn took a chance to glimpse over again while they were moving into plank pose. She saw the sweat again. And licked her lips…again. This time she couldn't tear her eyes away from very defined lower back muscles that popped in this particular position. The curve of the muscles on either side of Santana's spine glistened under the coating of sweat. Quinn loved that part of the brunette, not just because it was incredibly sexy but it was also the like the gateway to her perfect ass.

_Oh Jesus. This isn't fair. I'm getting wet in yoga class_. Quinn rolled her eyes at herself.

She tore her eyes away again and followed the instructor, moving into upward dog. Quinn redoubled her efforts to stay focused on the yoga and not her smoking hot girlfriend next to her. It proved more difficult than the balance poses.

But, it happened again. They were in fish pose, and Quinn just couldn't help herself. Santana's back was arched perfectly in the pose, pushing her breasts up in the air. Her head was back, exposing a long, delicious neck that gleamed with moisture. The blonde's eyes flashed between that neck and the protruding breasts. This time, she released a small whimper. Her darkening hazel-green eyes tracked up to Santana's peaceful face, which only turned Quinn on more.

She again shook her head, trying to clear her lustful thoughts, and returned to the pose.

She made it through the rest of that asana and was thankful that they were almost done. But, the instructor decided that she should torture Quinn some more, and the blonde groaned when she heard, "And now, move slowly into dolphin pose."

_Don't look don't look don't look don't look_.

She looked. Santana's perfect ass was poised in the air; her sinuous back looked rigid, but Quinn could see muscles working, twitching against soft skin. The blonde's thoughts immediately went to the gutter, and she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Santana. Right now. She was afraid that evidence of her arousal would be evident on her tiny workout shorts and even her mat. She didn't need that.

The instructor called out the next pose, cobra, and Quinn took the moment to get Santana's attention.

"We need to leave," she whispered to the brunette.

"What? We're almost done," Santana replied softly with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I'm not kidding, Santana. Now," she growled, getting up, hastily grabbing her mat and shoes, and heading for the door.

Santana looked confused and glanced up at the instructor, who had not noticed. The brunette followed suit and caught up with Quinn in the small hallway.

"What the hell, Q?" Santana asked, beginning to wipe some sweat off.

"Don't wipe that sweat off. We're going home. Now," she growled again.

Confusion swept across Santana's face again, until she caught Quinn's eye. Then, she saw it. Arousal. She smiled; they left in silence.

####

They walked into the loft, still not having said a word. When the door closed, Quinn slammed Santana against the door. She crashed her mouth into Santana's, and both moaned at the frantic, heated kiss. Hands were everywhere, tearing off jackets to expose warm, wet skin.

Quinn felt overwhelmed, like she didn't have hands to do what she wanted. She wanted all of Santana right now and was frustrated at the limitations of her own body, nerves twitched at the surface of her skin. She finally settled on roughly groping Santana's breasts, which elicited a deep moan from the brunette. She tugged at the sports bra. "Off. Take this off," Quinn insisted between frenzied kisses. Santana broke the kiss and ripped the clothing off, tossing it across the hardwood floor. The brunette yanked her pants off and curled her fingers into Quinn's tiny shorts to force them down. Quinn pulled off her sports bra and joined it with Santana's. The blonde pressed their slick, wet bodies together, and both women whimpered at the familiar yet always-exhilarating feeling of skin-on-skin.

Santana gripped Quinn's ass with a strength that made the blonde melt, and Quinn returned to perfect breasts, tweaking already hard nipples. She moved to Santana's lithe neck, running her tongue along her favorite tendon that popped with the brunette's head tossed back against the door. Santana brought a hand up and tangled fingers in blonde hair, holding Quinn in place. Santana relished the attention that Quinn and her magical tongue were bestowing upon her neck. As her mind went blissfully blank, Quinn's hand left one breast and slid slowly down taut abs, over the dip at the hipbone that Quinn loved to kiss, and onto a firm thigh. Fingers glided to an inner thigh and up to Santana's very wet center. Quinn drew one finger through thick wetness, causing Santana to pop her head away from the door and moan at the teasing touch.

"So wet," Quinn sighed. "I need to fuck you, but not here."

Santana just whimpered in reply. Quinn put her hands on Santana's hips, started kissing the shaky brunette, and began to move them backwards. The expansive wood dining room table stopped them. The blonde broke the kiss and quickly flipped their positions. She kissed Santana once more but this time with more sensuality than lust.

"Turn around and bend over the table," Quinn quietly demanded.

Santana smiled and nodded. She slowly turned around, bent over at the waist, extended toned arms fully in front of her, splaying them on the table. She shifted her hips backwards and spread her legs, offering herself up completely to Quinn. Now, it was the blonde's turn to moan, deeply from the back of throat, at the sight before. She could see the wetness shimmered on Santana's inner thighs. Then, Santana canted her hips up a little, knowing that Quinn was just staring at her. She wanted to give the drooling blonde a better view. And, she did. Quinn groaned again when she saw a wet clit peaking out, waiting for her to lick.

Quinn ran her hands over the smooth skin of Santana's ass and up her back over those tight muscles that she was admiring earlier. "You looked so gorgeous in yoga class today. I wanted to fuck you right then and there." Santana just growled at Quinn's words. The blonde kept one hand on that lovely lower back while the other snaked lower between strong legs.

Quinn's fingers slid up the inner thigh to a dripping pussy. "Please," Santana begged in a barely audible whisper. Quinn smiled and moved two fingers to where Santana wanted her. She spread Santana and held her open while she ran a finger slowly over her clit. A guttural moan escaped Santana's lips, and her hips moved into the touch. "Fuck, Quinn, yes."

Quinn continued to draw small, slow circles on Santana's hardening clit, watching back muscles twitch, hips move, and hair get tossed from side to side in frustration and arousal. She could feel the heat from Santana on the palm of her hand, and she tried to control the urge to just crash three fingers into the brunette and just fuck her senseless. But, she wanted to draw this out. Santana might call it torture.

The blonde pushed her hips into the back of Santana's leg in a move to show her how turned on she was. Santana moaned at the feel of Quinn's wetness on her leg, which made the blonde's delicious torture even more excruciating and wonderful. "Q, please," Santana begged again.

"Please what, baby?" Quinn whispered, dropping her voice an octave, as the circles continued and she ran a hand up and down Santana's lower back.

"Please fuck me. Please," the brunette pleaded. Quinn just smiled, ceased the circles, and slowly entered Santana with two fingers. "Oh, god. Fuck," Santana loudly moaned.

Quinn spun her hand around, giving her a better position to find her favorite spot inside Santana. She began slow, deep thrusts, causing Santana's hips to buck against the edge of the table. The brunette pushed herself up on her elbows in order to move her hips back and into Quinn's hand. This just opened her up even more, and Quinn whimpered at the sight and feel of it.

"Harder!" Santana demanded. "Harder…fuck!"

Quinn obliged and started fucking the brunette with more force, the muscles in her forearm popping under sweaty skin. She savored the sound of her fingers slipping nearly all the way out of Santana and then slamming back in—wet skin smacking together and Santana's wet pussy sucking her fingers back in. Quinn felt the beginnings of clamping around her fingers and began to curl her fingers on each thrust, earning her a deep, animalistic grunt from Santana. "Come for me, baby," Quinn growled.

Santana did nearly on command and came hard. Quinn pushed her body into Santana's so she could feel more of the brunette as the waves crashed over her. She rode them out with her, and as Santana came down, Quinn slowly slid her fingers out, grabbed Santana by the hips, and pulled her up. She spun the dazed and fairly limp brunette around to crash their lips together in a smoldering kiss. Quinn grasped the back of Santana's legs and lifted her on to the table. Santana broke the kiss to give Quinn an inquisitive eyebrow quirk. Quinn just looked up at Santana, running her hands over still-quivering thighs.

"I'm not done with you yet," Quinn whispered with an almost feral tone and then abruptly shoved Santana back onto the table. She pushed her back a bit more and Santana rose up on her elbows to watch Quinn. The blonde grabbed one leg and pushed it straight back and up. She ran a hand from the heel slowly over a defined calf down to a toned hamstring—just admiring the beauty that was Santana. Quinn then turned her attention to the vision below her eyes and her only response was a carnal growl. She pushed the leg back further and dove her tongue into a still glistening pussy. Santana's head lulled back at the feel of Quinn's tongue moving lazily over her clit. "Oh god, Quinn. You feel so fucking good."

Quinn held Santana's leg up as she worked her tongue over the brunette's wet center, moaning at the heavenly taste. She sucked the clit into her mouth, running the flat of her tongue over, under, around it. Santana's abs started to contract, and her breath was becoming ragged again. Quinn could feel that she was getting close as she continued to suck her clit almost languidly, much to Santana's dismay. The blonde whimpered as she felt Santana's clit harden against her tongue—she'd never get tired of this moment. Quinn pushed the leg back a bit further before plunging two fingers back into Santana, causing the brunette's to shoot up. "Fuck!" she yelled.

Quinn sucked her clit and pumped her fingers in and out of a very wet and warm pussy. Santana came fast and hard, arching her back off of the table, releasing inaudible words and grunts. On the last wave, she screamed, "Quinnnnn!" and slammed her back down onto the table. As Santana tried to catch her breath, Quinn licked as much wetness as she could, delighting in Santana's taste. She lowered Santana's leg then slowly removed her fingers. Santana opened her eyes but didn't move; she couldn't really. She looked up at Quinn who was standing upright now. They locked eyes, and Quinn slowly slid her fingers into her mouth to get the last taste of Santana—dessert if you will. "Mmmmmmm," she hummed as she ran her tongue over each finger. Her eyes were closed, her head tossed back in pure bliss. Santana just watched the display, desire in her eyes once again. When Quinn opened her eyes, she stepped between Santana's parted legs, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up.

The blonde palmed Santana's cheek and smiled at the very satisfied brunette. "So gorgeous," she whispered before she leaned in for a soft kiss.

Santana pulled back slowly to smile at the blonde. "So you like hot yoga, huh?" she quipped. This earned her a playful swat of the hip before getting tugged off the table. Quinn wrapped her arms around a now-wobbly Santana and pulled her close. "You bet your hot ass that I liked hot yoga," she softly exclaimed before going in for another kiss.

_Fin._


End file.
